Nosy Prankster
by Nands12
Summary: We tend to love pranking on our friends, don't we? Well, next time you do it, be careful so you won't end up being the one who's pranked on! AH. A Halloween Special One-Shot.


**Here's the thing: in Brazil we don't celebrate much of your Halloween, but a certain set of friends I've got is always up to no good, so we find our own way of tricking and treating (well, honestly, more tricking than anything else..), and this is what inspired this one-shot.**

**This Halloween special goes to Ní, K., Dha., Dan., Vih., Mah…. And of, course, you, witch.. Happy Birthday! – Only you could have it on Halloween's! – Guys, thanks for sharing all these moments with me and putting up with such an insane friend! I truly hope we can keep on adding gray hairs to our parents' heads together! ;-)**

**Linn, again.. this is on you!**

**Well, my bestie asked me to make this public… hope you enjoy the ride! **

**Sorry for the mistakes… un-beta'd!**

**One last thing – yeah, I know you guys are tired of this, but, what can I do? I play by the rules – doesn't matter how much I'd love owning Bella and Edward (oh, how I wish I owned this last one!) or any Twilight related thing, the truth is I don't! Stephenie Meyer does; I only own the plot.. sadly!**

* * *

"Dude, seriously, camping in your backyard?! What a pussy thing to do! And on Halloween…" a guy I've didn't remember told Edward – _probably the friend he mentioned earlier… Emmett._

"Shut it, douche! Bella's allergic, meaning, she can't go real camping, and since I'm not leaving her.. deal with it!" my sweet boyfriend answered – _Did I mention I love the man?_

"So what? We can drop by the drugstore and buy her meds, so then we can really have a decent spooky Halloween!" the guy stupidly pointed, while bumping Edward's shoulder.

"_Ezel_, what he meant was that Bella has a strong reaction to bugs' bites, which could cause her to go dead… DEAD! Got it, now?!" my sweet friend intervened.

The bulk of a man paled considerably. – _Yeah, maybe now he finally understood that there's no joking with severe allergic reactions._

"Jesus! Did you just go 'Friends' on me, J?" he said while smirking at Jake and Seth while punching Jasper in the arm – _Yep, the guy had his priorities fucked up!_

"Eavesdropping?" Rose got my attention back from the guys.

"Coming to love my guy even more," I answer while helping her with her bags. "Let me help you! Alice's already fixing our stuff while I was coming to get the guys, but got distracted."

"Well, then, by all means, get the guys while I organize my stuff," she tries to get back two of her bags, "Seriously, Bella! Go get the guys, I'm hungry and I can't wait to spend my first Halloween alone with my friends!"

"I'll help you up and then we can come get them together!" I said and turned, heading to the house before she kept me from it.

**~~~ NP~~~**

Jacob and Alice went to the same school, same class since kids. I joined the group after moving here four years ago. Since then, we remain like Siamese twins… well, triplets… _if that was possible…IDK, you get the meaning!_ We were always getting in trouble and tagging along with us Seth, Jake's younger brother, and Rosalie, my friend from the French course.

About a year ago, Alice's brother graduated Yale and got back to work in Seattle for the family union's sake. From the moment we were introduced, we got along and, two concerts after that time, we started some sort of relationship that now lasts 7 months. We are together whenever our routine allows us to be! The same could be said about Alice and Jasper, Edward's high school friend; despite Edward's concerns at first.

The Cullen family had a Halloween tradition going on since Edward was fourteen and had to babysit for his parents while he was on a Medical Convention in Seattle for the weekend. As the good parents they were, Esme and Carlisle allowed him and his friends to spend the night watching scary movies in the house, instead of getting themselves into trouble on the streets. Starting that year, the couple decided to spend a romantic night in Seattle while his responsible kid spent a scary night with his friends and looked after his sister, until she was old enough to join.

This was the first year Edward was back in Forks and Rose would join. Rose, and, apparently, Emmett; only this year, Edward was adding to the tradition a bonfire with scary stories, as he and his friends used to do in College, only, since I couldn't really camp in the woods, we've settled for the Cullen's backyard this year.

**~~~ NP~~~**

Inside, Alice had the junk food ready and the entertainment room was set up with pumpkin lanterns and the air conditioner on.

"Alice, why the fuck is the air conditioner on?" Rose complained as soon as we got in, "Shit, well freeze to death!"

"Hi, Rose!" Alice came to hug her, "Well, it happens we'll camp outside after watching the scary movies, might as well, get used to the weather!" she kept going as she winked at me.

Actually, I knew this was only an excuse so hers and Jasper's hand could roam freely, without dragging much attention. Focus on much! – Not that I was complaining, after all, snuggling with Edward seemed good enough for me!

A strong pair of arms held me from behind, while we could hear the other guys getting ready to come inside.

"Ready, baby?" Edward whispered and nuzzled my hair.

"As long as there's someone to spend the night awaken with me," I replied.

Edward laughed and held me tighter. At that moment, the guys entered the room and the huge guy locked eyes with Rose.

"People, this is our neighbor, Emmett," Jasper said while joining Alice and mimicking Edward and mine's position, "he plays for…"

"U-Dub… Football," Rose completed. And she stared at him like she was staring at Tom Brady himself.

My eyes met Alice's and, after a quick glance in Emmett's direction, we both knew where this was headed.

"What… I like sports!" she muttered, trying to justify after coming out of her Emmett induced stupor and seeing our smirk, "well, nice to meet you, Emmett… Sorry for my impolite friends!" she blushed! Rose fucking blushed! – _Oh, this was good!_

"Erm, nice to meet you…Rose?" Emmett cocked his eyebrow.

"Um… sorry, yeah," Jasper Said, "I guess you can figure out which one is Bella!"

"Sure!" Emmett answered, without even glancing in my direction.

"Okay, I'm done with the mush," Seth said while grabbing a burger and a Coke and sitting in a reclining chair in the far corner of the room, "I'll start watching the movies and you can join me when you're done!"

Jake smiled and followed him, while all of us went to grab something to eat, so we could also join.

**~~~ NP~~~**

We've watched until now 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose', 'Paranormal Activity', 'The Exorcist' and we were currently watching the last one of the night, 'The Ring'. I had already cried, thrown up, asked everyone to, 'please, quit it' and even promised Edward he could ask me whatever he wanted, including sexual favors, if he convinced the guys of giving the scary movies up. To his credit, he tried so hard, he promised Jasper he'd pay rent for a year; Alice, he'd take her on any fashion trip she desired, shopping included; Rose, he'd buy her whichever motorcycle she wanted… nothing worked!– _At least my boyfriend loved me, I guess, huh!_

"Beautiful, you can come out now!" Edward said after peeking under the blanket we were cuddling and removed my hands from my ears so I could hear him, "Samara is gone for now," I could see how hard he was trying not to laugh at me. I had to give him credit for it. – _Hell, I'd laugh at myself were I not so scared!_

"What is i…" I started, only to be cut off by him pointing the blanket beside Alice and Jasper, which was supposed to be covering Rose, but by the look of it she and Emmett were fighting Cujo underneath it.

**~~~ NP~~~**

Once the movie was over, we came outside so the guys could freak the hell out of me with their horror stories, especially Jake and Seth, with their local legends about werewolves and vampires… As if I was not already scared to death with the fiction that was supposed to happen far from here, now I'd have to drug myself into sleep if I ever wanted to rest, after hearing stories that included my city as background.

After more stories than I could take, – okay, more stories than the necessary to scare the other girls, since the mention of a scary story would already scare me – and with all the s'mores gone, the guys put out the fire so we could finally go to sleep – or merely try, in my case!

Well, since Rose and Emmett put us couples to shame, we realized why not separate the tents according with the coupling, which ended up with Alice with Jasper, Rose with Emmett, Edward with myself and Jake with Seth.

After some delicious making out with my hot boyfriend, we heard a commotion outside the tent. Me, the coward personified, started to tear up, and, when Edward offered to see what it was, I clung to him afraid he'd be murdered by some intruder, zombie, spirit… damn, even aliens made the list! This only lasted a while, because I recognized Emmett's voice. Edward, of course, busted out laughing at me, and I couldn't help but join, relieved. That was until the moment we made out what he was implying.

"Dude, just do it behind the tree, woman!"

"_Dude_, I can't just point and go! Remember?! Woman! Which means I'm not a fucking _dude_!" we snickered at her tone and the impersonation of Emmett while saying 'dude'.

"Gross, Emmett! Yes, you don't live here, but you could surely show my parents some respect by not violating their property!" said an angry Alice.

Obviously, Edward and I were not the only ones to be interrupted – Yeah, I guess we could all try and show some more respect to the Cullen's property!

"Whatever," Emmett grumbled, "just go inside and hurry back then, goddess!"

"Wait! I'm going too!" I hurried so I wouldn't have to go alone in the middle of the night – _What! Rule number one: never stay alone on Halloween, not even for a fraction of a second… I also never pass up a trip to the restroom.. It's true!_

Edward stares me with wide eyes and a cocked brow. I only have time to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll hurry back… and then I'm under your mercy!" I say already outside, giving him a wink – _yeah, so much for respecting the in-laws…_

He smirks back and assumes a relaxed position inside our tent.

"Alice… you coming?" I ask, and less than a minute later she's already joining us.

"Women!" we hear Emmett complaining, "Why do they must have company going to the bathroom? It's not like they can measure… That's just fucked up!"

We laugh out loud…

"He's such a nice guy…" Rose says with a dreamy face, while Alice and I give one another knowing smiles.

It looks like someone has finally found their other half.

**~~~ NP~~~**

When we're done doing our business, half an hour later – yes, if you're a girl you know how much you can learn from your girls' experiences…– we are heading downstairs and, suddenly, the power is over, leaving me a shaking mess clinging to my girls' arms.

"Seriously, Bella," Rose starts, "either you're a great actress or you've got to grow some balls and stop being a pussy!"

"Jeez, you're really perfect for Emmett, aren't you?" I reply with a whisper, "It's not my fault if you guys decided to keep on inflicting fear on me even after knowing myself and being warned all night long that one of you would definitely join me during my sleepless nights…"

Alice laughs and, on the final steps of the stairs, we are surprised by a masked figure holding a baseball bat. The fright is so intense that I barely notice the figure pointing a flashlight in his direction.

There's some serious lack of air, a yell, and while something hits my head – the bat, I think – there's a crunching noise in the background and it seems like some curse words…

… And then it all faded to black…

**~~~ NP~~~**

There's someone tugging my hand and my eyelids feel light suddenly, allowing me to open my eyes. When I do it, I realize I'm in the hospital and Edward is watching me intently while holding my hand.

Only then I remember what happened and gasp… but also, something seems strange, because I know those eyes…

"Why would he…" I start and quickly stop when I see Emmett peeking inside the room with a huge bandage across his face.

"Oh, you're awake now…" he says coming inside.

"Douche, leave," Edward pinches the bridge of his nose, "she just woke up and I haven't even explai…"

"Man, do you honestly think someone feels worse than me about it?" Emmett interrupts, and we can actually see he means it. "Thank God it was only a nasty bump!"

"It was you, wasn't it?" I ask Emmett.

"Yeah…Listen, Bella, I'm so, very sorry," he held his head, "I've never thought it would end up like this." He shrugged.

"But, why hit me… and… your nose…" I said, turning towards Edward, "You shouldn't have done this…"

This got a frown and something between a snort and a laugh from Edward, while Emmett started barking out a loud laugh, only to cringe in pain at the same moment.

"Ouch…" growled Emmett while holding his nose and sporting a painful smirk, "I don't know how the fall might have affected you, princess, but if you think this was Romeo's doing, I'm sorry to let you down!" I was frowning by now –_ falling? Did I fall? _– "My Venus got scared and reacted on it… cue my broken nose!" he said pointing said nose.

"But… my head…" I managed to these words out of the mess that was going on inside my head.

"Baby, let me explain," Edward sits beside me in the bed. The same moment, the door opens and Dr. Aro Volturi enters.

"How's our Sleeping Beauty?" he asks, shooing Edward from the bed and coming to examine me.

"I'm great…" he raises his brow at me and I have no other option but getting the truth out, "Well, I have just a slight headache, but I've just hit my head, right?!" I try an escape, raising my brows at him. He chuckles.

"Somewhere tender?" he asks while touching my skull.

I flinch when he touches a certain spot and swallow the words that want to get out.

"Yes, this is the exact spot you hit," he completes and then smile at me, "Thankfully the exams show nothing wrong, which means" he saw me smiling and couldn't help smiling back at me, "yes, you can wear this beautiful smile, because you're free to go home." I gave him a silent thank you, while he kept going, "You'll only have to take some pain medicine for your headache tomorrow and be careful with the tenderness and _voilà_, you'll be as good as new! Any question?"

"No, thank you so much, Dr. Volturi," I said while getting up from the bed.

"How many times do I have to remind you it's just Aro for you, Bella?" he said and raised my legs back to the bed, earning a frown from me. "Now, if you won't mind, I'll call a nurse so you can get this catheter removed, and only then, you can truly leave."

"Sorry," my blush made him laugh, "and thank you very, very much Dr. Vo… Aro!" I corrected myself in time.

With that Dr… Aro left and Edward reassumed his position beside me. I turned to Edward and asked him to explain what happened.

"Well, our good friend here and Seth decided to scare you girls," Edward started and Emmett had the decency of looking embarrassed. "While Seth turned off the power of the house, the _ezel_ got my baseball bat," Emmett wanted to complain, but a quick glance to Edward's píssed daring expression had him changing his mind, "put on that sky mask he remembered finding this morning in our garage, and then they went after you. Apparently, you got yourself so worked up that you passed out and Rosalie, differently from you, decided to take the fight response instead of the flight one and punched Emmett square in the face… and the evidence of its efficacy is in form of a recently reconstructed nose!" he said, fighting a laugh, but losing the battle and giving a full belly laugh.

"Hey, dude… not funny!" Emmett shot back.

"Where's Rose? Are everyone else okay?" I asked. Since we were the only ones in this room, I assumed the others were joining someone else.

"Oh, don't worry," Edward said with such pleasure I didn't know what to think of it, "besides a slightly bruised hand, Rosalie will be just fine!"

"Hey, that's some woman!" Emmett said with a goofy grin, "Any woman who can throw a punch like that has my most absolute respect!" – _Yep, he did seem truly proud! Crazy guy!_ – "And the fact that she achieved her goal without being damaged… Man that's hot!" – _And maybe I'm not the one hit in the head… Wait… my head…_

"But, why did you hit me in the head?" I asked Emmett, suddenly feeling mad.

"Easy there, tiger…" he snorted a laugh, "You passed out and hit your head in the stairs." He held his hands up, as if I were going to attack him.

"You scared me so much, baby!" Edward said with an exasperated sigh. "Jake, Jazz and I were talking just outside the house waiting for you, when we heard yelling and Emmett cursing… we just rushed inside to find you just…" I could actually see the panic in his handsome features, and his breath sped up while he closed his eyes and held me tighter, "there… lying there…" he took a deep breath and let out a gust of air, kissing the corner of my lips afterwards.

"Man… Sorry! I can never make that up!" Emmett said and had tears in his eyes.

"At least Rose got back on you for me." Edward lightened up the mood, and for that I was glad, after all we were all fine, "I swear, if you were not bleeding so much and putting sailors to shame, I don't know what I'd have done."

"Well, my nose was kinda crooked… Now the doctor fixed it!" He said as if being punched in the face was nothing but getting a bruise after hitting his shin somewhere… – _Yep, tough just like Rose's kind of man!_ – "I've just figured there's no such thing as a Halloween without some fright… and acted on it!" Emmett smiled at me.

"_Dude_, did you not hear me during the movies.." I asked him – _unbelievable!_

"Well, playing pranks is a tradition in my family," Emmett said smirking, "and since the night was all about traditions…"

Nurse Jessica chose that moment to enter the room.

"As long as ending the nigh in the ER does not become a tradition… What do you say, huh, Bella?!" she smiled at me while removing the catheter.

"Couldn't agree more…" I said, already standing up to say my good-byes and leave.

**~~~ NP~~~**

After meeting everyone in the reception and assuring them I was fine, we went back to the Cullen's to sleep – indoors, mind you! – and while snuggling as close as possible with Edward, I started to see the fun in all of it.

"Well, at least I'll have one veridical story to tell my children in Halloween." I say to Edward.

"Beautiful, that could be comic or even a little tragic," he holds me tighter while we lay in his bed, "but besides we getting scared that you got unconscious, this could never pass as a scary story for our children!"

And with his assumption that my kids were, of course, also going to be his, I almost pass out for the second time!

He kisses me and tells me to rest.

"Good night, baby!" I tell him.

"With you?! It won't be a good nigh… it'll be an awesome one!" He jokes.

"Even if we won't be doing nothing but sleep?" I tease him.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful!" he deflects my attempt – damned doctor… _can't say I didn't try, at least_ – "I love you!" he says and kisses the crown of my head.

"Love you, too!" I reply and fall asleep across his chest seconds later, not realizing how tired I really was.

**~~~ NP~~~**

Yep! That was some Halloween night.. I can't say I haven't spent many Halloween nights too scared to get to sleep, but never before it was this dreadful: a night in the ER!

Come on!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tricks or Treats?! :-D**

**Hoping all of you have the best Halloween so far, the worse counting from now on, and that you can have half the fun my friends and I do, even if it is not tradition.**

**A tradition has to begin with someone, so I hope if you don't have one you get inspired to create your own and make countless memories from it!**

**Well, if you've came this far, why not being through with it leaving a comment?! Go ahead and make yourself at home! ;-)**

**X,X**

**Nanda.**


End file.
